


sticking plasters

by elfieee



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, actually a lot of sticking plasters, and i mean fluff only, fuck that guy, i love him so much, i swear if i'll hurt them i will do it only a little so they can comfort each other, in this house we hate adam, no adam, no angst only happiness and love, one shots, rengay one shots, seriously, sticking plaster, this is my fiirst fic here btw dont judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfieee/pseuds/elfieee
Summary: His thumbs softly brush Langa's cheeks, when he finally sticks it, and Langa unconsciously holds his breath.He realizes he might be in a freaking love.(aka cute renga one shots where they take care of each other)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. close

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just wanted to say that english is not my first language and i suck but oh well i wrote it anyway lol

The day is warm, but fortunately not too hot for their another training. However, none of them thinks about skateboarding at this current moment.

Langa sits on the ground and Reki leans towards him with sticking plaster in his hands. Red haired boy looks really focused when he's trying to stick it on Langa's nose. It's almost strange that he didn't stick his tongue out yet. But then Langa might died on a spot, so he considers himself lucky. (No, _not_ dissapointed).

Their heads are so close but Reki doesn't look like he cares about it, still fully focused on a green sticking plaster with a smile drawn in the centre of it only. He draw it himself, to "make his friend feel better".

Langa told him that he didn't have to. Seriously, he just fell and hit his face, nothing new. It didn't even hurt that bad this time! But Reki still wanted to dress his injuries, what means sticks a few sticking plasters on Langa's hands and one on his face.

Reki's thumbs softly brush Langa's cheeks, when he finally sticks the last one, and Langa unconsciously holds his breath. _Oh God. Reki touched his face in **that** way. Unintensionally, but still. He's dying. He's in a freaking l o v e.  
_

As if nothing had happened, Reki straightens up with a proud smile and looks with self-satisfied face at an effect of his work. He didn't notice that light touch of his hot skin against other boy's cold one, thought. Well, Langa did. And he still almost can feel it. So warm, definetely not soft but rather hardened, probably because of all that work with skateboards. So warm, it was like a kiss from sun. 

Oh wait, this warmth on his cheeks is actually a real thing. And it's _a fucking blush_ , he realizes. Now, he looks everywhere but Reki's face. He knows he will flush more if he'll see this smug adorable smile. 

But at the end, he gives up and lifts his gaze, and thanks him (just a little bit shyly) and that makes Reki's face even more bright. _Fucking G o d,_ Langa didn't know it was possible, but his cheeks become even more red.


	2. more important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i have a strange feeling that this is even worse but- after episode 7 i wanted them to make up after argument so. yeah.

“You went over the top” said reproachfully Langa. He had his back to him and at the same time was looking for something in their medical kit. 

Reki spat. With irritation or with amusement - it was hard to tell. “Look who’s talking.” 

Langa turned his head to him, as quick as flash, with a cold, sharp gaze. 

“We’re talking about _you_ , Reki” he pointed out, as he approached him with box of sticking plasters in his hands. 

“Mn” redhead rolled his eyes, and stretched his hand out in front of him, even before Langa could ask him for it. “You said it like my overworking makes _yours_ less important.” 

“But it actually does. Your injuries _are_ more important than mine” Langa remonstrated, yet he did not lift his gaze from above Reki’s hand. With a gentle movement, sticking the first sticking plaster with the Hello Kitty imprint on his ring finger. 

Reki chocked with his own saliva. 

“O-on what basis you can say that?” he gasped out, a little bit red on his face. 

The other teenager only gave him a brief look and went back to sticking another plaster on with a shrug. “Just because.” 

“Langa!” 

“What?” he tilted his head with the most innocent and pure look Reki had ever seen. 

“’Just because’ is not an answer! Besides, if someone’s wounds should be more important then of course it should be yours.” 

They both fell silent. 

Their talks was like this after every argument. Reki had always went out angrily with his skateboard under his arm and returning only in the evening in a macabre state. Then Langa was taking care of his wounds and you could see how much their care about each other but there was still some kind of coldness between them. 

Atmosphere started to be uncomfortably heavy but it didn’t encumber Langa’s work. 

“Another hand” he commanded and when Reki biddably gave it to him, light haired boy took a deep breath. “Bullshit.” 

“What?” 

“Your words about my wounds being more important than yours. That’s bullshit” he explained calmly. “There’s no reason for it to be true.” 

“Then it’s the same with mines! I mean- Yours are not more unimportant than mines!” 

“... More unimportant? You could say just 'less important', you know?” 

“Oh, _shut up_!” 

Langa’s lips twitched a little, almost forming a small smile and, naturally, Reki noticed this. At first he looked at him a little bit outraged and was just about to start an essay about how rude is laughing at your friends, but then he suddenly felt his own lips forming into a happy expression. Shit. 

It was so good to be back home. 


End file.
